SpiritClan's Prophecy
by Sorrelpaw
Summary: A strange darkness is coming to SpiritClan's once peaceful home. StarClan can do nothing to help stop this new threat. Three kits seem like SpiritClan's only hope--but do these kits have what it takes to save their Clan? Please read & rate!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Warrior series by Erin Hunter, and sadly, I never will. I do not own StarClan, nor do I own ThunderClan, RiverClan, ShadowClan or WindClan.**

**Note: However, I do own the prophecy poem. :3**

**Please enjoy the story.**

**The Prologue**

A thin shadow slipped cautiously out of the shelter provided by a large frond. The feline-shaped shadow glanced about, then flattened it's body close to the ground and crawled closer to the clearing.

He shouldn't be here. He knew it, but a prophecy had come, and none of the other adults seemed to know about it. But he knew. It tugged on his spirit, drawing him to the moon-lit clearing.

With one final look behind him, the feline hesitantly stepped into the clearing, his paws hardly making a sound. Now with the moonlight streaming down and illuminating the clearing, the tom's form became more visible.

The feline was a black dappled, tawny tom, who hardly looked six moons old. His eyes where icy blue, but they lacked the intelligence normally found in the eyes of a StarClan cat. The young tom was thin and fail looking. He silently padded towards a glimmering surface, sitting beside it, the tawny tom felt his breath catch in hisr throat.

So this was the fabled Pool of StarClan, where those wise enough received prophecies for the Clans below.

The tawny feline found himself gazing into a pool that had seemingly no depth. It's surface was smooth, and not a rippled marked the surface. The pool seemed to be the twin of the silvery moon, which floated above.

Gazing at the pool, the tawny tom suppressed a shiver of excitement. Only few got to see the Pool of StarClan.

"Once there was four Clans of the forest…" He murmured, the words jumping out of his mouth on their own accord. "ThunderClan, the loyal and brave, RiverClan, the Clan of the water, ShadowClan, the wily and shady Clan, and WindClan, the swift." The tawny cat was not sure if these where the right words, but the pool had begun to show reflections, not of the trees behind him, or himself, but of a cat from each of these Clans. "When Two-legs" He continued, using the Clan word for a human, "and their tree-cutting monsters came to the forest, the home of all four Clans was destroyed. But one brave cat, Firestar, united the Clan's and lead them to a new home.

"But one member from each Clan did not make it through the journey. Though by their Clans to be dead, Smokepaw, Briarthorn, Crystalgaze and Smallkit became separated from their Clans.

They each where wounded horribly, with almost no hope of surviving.

"Then something that even StarClan did not expect happened. Two-leg's found each cat, and took them away, healing them.

The Two-legs did turn the four into kittypets, like normal Two-legs, instead these Two-legs took Smokepaw, Briarthorn, Crystalgaze and Smallkit to an island.

"There, after much hardship, the four begun a new Clan. SpiritClan.

"We of StarClan watch over SpiritClan, like we do with ThunderClan, RiverClan, WindClan and ShadowClan." The tawny cat finished. Steeling himself, he carefully reached out one paw to brush the surface of the pool.

Images exploded behind the tawny cat's eyes, making him want to yowl in surprise, but he found that his body would not move. Images of cats, darkness, a flower, and a bubbling substance flickered before him. Then, without realizing it, the tawny tom begun to speak.

_"Can a Whisper win a fight?_

_Can a single tear bring darkness to light?_

_Two shall prevail,_

_One shall fail,_

_To walk the dark skies,_

_Severing all ties,_

_Forever will the island change,_

_Unless Copper sheds his chains,_

_Unless those touched by dark,_

_Find the truth within their hearts,_

_Peace rests in the paws of those,_

_That carry the Spirit Darkness sews."_

The images stopped, and the tawny cat was flung backward by an invisible force.

A smile flickered across his muzzle as he picked himself up. But the smile quickly vanished.

He had the prophecy, the prophecy that could very well be the end of SpiritClan.


	2. SpiritClan Ranks

**Disclaimer: Once more, I do not, nor will I ever own Warriors by _Erin Hunter_ not by me. D:**

**SpiritClan's Ranks**

Leader – Crystalstar, a silver tabby she-cat. _Formerly WindClan._  
**Apprentice:** Larkpaw

Deputy – Dawnstep, a gray tom with golden markings and pale eyes.

Medicine Cat – Rosestorm, a small brown she-cat.

**Warriors **(Toms or she-cats that have finished training)

Briarthorn – Large black tom with thorn sharp claws and green eyes. An older warrior, _formerly ThunderClan._

Smokemask – Smokey gray tom-cat with a long tail. _Formerly RiverClan._

Sunstream – A slender ginger she-cat. Formerly a rogue.  
**Apprentice:** Mosspaw

Tatteredfoot – A brown tom with a twisted and scared paw.

Swanfur – Silvery she-cat with dark patches.

Blazingfire – Red tom with a nasty temper. Brother to Embermask.

Swiftfrost – Gold-and-brown striped tabby.

Cloudygaze – Tawny tabby with blue eyes. Blind in one eye.  
**Apprentice:** Bubblepaw

**Queens** (She-cats that are expecting or nursing kits)

Smallwish – A tiny, white speckled she-cat. (mother of Skykit and Smokeykit) _Formerly of ShadowClan._

Embermask – Ginger she-cat with amber eyes. Sister to Blazingfire. (Mother of Pouncekit, Echokit, and adopted mother of Copperkit, Softkit and Valleykit)

**Apprentices **(Toms or she-cats training to become warriors)

Mosspaw – Large coal colored tom with silver markings.

Bubblepaw – Blue-silver tabby she-cat.

Larkpaw – Silver black tabby tom.

**Kits **(Kittens)

Skykit – A white-and-gray tabby.

Smokeykit – Heavy gray tom.

Pouncekit – A strange black-and-red tabby.

Echokit – Pure ginger with dark eyes.

Copperkit – A copper colored tom with long claws.

Softkit – A tortishell she-cat.

Valleykit – White calico she-cat with dark ginger markings.

**Cats Outside the Clans**

Seer - Tawny and black tabby tom.

Darkness - Pure black she-cat with yellow eyes.


	3. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

A battle yowl split the air as claws came within inches of a copper colored tom-cat's nose

He blinked his minty eyes, tail lashing. He glared at his opponent, a white she-cat with ginger spots. She was crafty, and sly, but the copper tom knew he could beat her easily, although he was exhausted.

The tom-cat contemplated, thinking of the best move he knew. Eyes flashing, he pounced, his paws ready to deal the death blow to his opponent.

All at once, the white calico flipped onto her back and kicked her back legs out, catching the copper tom full on in the chest in a clumsy but effective kick, sending the copper cat sprawling.

How dare she?! The copper tom's anger flared. Now this was a battle to the death.

The copper tom-cat unsheathed his unusually long claws digging them into the dirt, dropping into an out-of-place crouch. The white she-cat lunged, but the copper tom dodged, rolling into a ball and sending dust flying.

A thick cloud of dust enveloped the two, blinding them temporarily. The copper tom's muzzle flickered with a smile. His pelt was similar colored to the dust, making him invisible. His ears pricked, swiveling like radars to pick up the slightest noise…anything that would give his enemy away…

There!

The copper cat gathered up his strength, his muscles knotting as he leapt…landing on top of his enemy.

By now the dust cloud was fading, settling the ground again or in the battling duo's fur. It didn't matter the copper tom had the upper paw. He slashed out with his claws, drawing a mew of surprise and pain from his opponent—

"COPPERKIT! That _hurt!_"

The copper tom—Copperkit— blinked. "It did not, Valleykit, and you know it!" He protested. The white-and-ginger she-cat—Valleykit—glared darkly at Copperkit.

"Yes I did. I'm _bleeding_--!!" Valleykit broke off, realization of her own words hitting the young cat. "I'm bleeding! Help! I'm going to die!" She yowled, getting to her paws. The process knocked Copperkit off. She missed his glare. "Oh StarClan! I'm bleeding! Bleeding!" Valleykit's voice rose steadily.

Copperkit rolled his eyes, studding Valleykit's scratch. It was just barely oozing blood, already it was stopping.

"What is going on here?" A flame-colored she-cat had exited a thickly protected den, made of brambles, vines and rocks, woven into the vines.

The den was the nursery, and it was so heavily protected because kits and queens lived there. Copperkit recalled being told so. He lived there. Not that he liked it. It was cramped, small, dark and too warm. But he wouldn't be there much longer. Excitement bubbled with in the copper tom as he remembered how old he would soon be…six full moons old…apprentice age.

"I'm bleeding, Embermask!" Wailed Valleykit, pulling Copperkit out of his idle thoughts. Embermask was at her adopted kit's side in a flash, eyeing the wound. Copperkit suppressed a sigh. Embermask had been 'playing mother' to them—Valleykit, Softkit and himself—since they where born. Their real mother had died after delivering Valleykit.

"How did this happen?" Embermask questioned, her rough tongue rasping over the wound, making Valleykit wince. "Um…I was…it was an accident?" Embermask fixed Valleykit with an intense red gaze, she clearly suspected that wasn't the truth.

Copperkit held his breath, knowing very well that Valleykit was not a good liar.

"Valleykit tripped, and landed on a bramble." The third sibling, Softkit had spoken her icy eyes gave away nothing. Embermask hesitated then nodded.

The copper tom tilted his head, he hadn't even realized Softkit's presence.

"You're coming with me." Embermask told Valleykit flatly, nudging the small she-cat towards Rosestorm's den. The strong scent of herbs coming from the den made Copperkit wrinkle his nose. The second Embermask was out of earshot, he turned to Softkit. The tortishell she-cat gave him a, you-owe-me look.

"Thanks." Copperkit rumbled, the closest he'd come to a purr. "Hey! If we hurry, we can see if Rosestorm'll give us some honey!" He suggested, looking expectantly at Softkit. He knew she enjoyed the thick golden substance that Rosestorm found. Now that it was new-leaf, plenty of honey-making creatures where about, meaning…lots of honey for three young kits.

Softkit grinned. "Sure...but _you _have to ask for it this time." Tail straight up, she darted after Embermask and Valleykit. Copperkit snorted and followed slowly, wondering if he should be annoyed.


	4. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

Rosestorm did have honey. She kept it in a small indent in the stony floor of her den.

Rosestorm's den was inside the high rocky baricade that surrounded camp. The entrance was a large crack in the great stone surface. Dawnstep, SpiritClan's deputy, said the crack was made by lightning.

Softkit though of all this as she eyed her honeycomb warily. The last time she had eaten a honeycomb, she had found a wriggling, white _thing_ in it. Rosestorm had told her that that thing was a honey-maker (a bee larva). Softkit wasn't sure she believed Rosestorm. How could such an ugly thing make such lovely honey?

Inside the honeycomb was a little pool of sweet honey. Eagerly, Softkit lapped it up, enjoying the sweet flavor that danced on her tongue. It seemed all too soon that the honey was gone. Her icy blue eyes drifted over the other occupants of the den.

Copperkit was attempting to eat his honeycomb, his white teeth glinting in the sparse light.

Valleykit's eyes where narrowed to glowing yellow slits as Rosestorm applied a cobweb bandage with healing herbs.

Embermask was flicking her tail nervously, watching Valleykit and Rosestorm.

Apart from Valleykit whimpering for sympathy, the stony den was quiet. Softkit shifted uneasily. The she knew that the weight of hundreds of rocks pressing against this den…slowly…collapsing it…_Stop it!_ She ordered herself, talking a calming breath.

As if sensing Softkit's unease, Embermask shattered the silence. "I heard Crystalstar is picking mentors for you three and Echokit and Pouncekit." She purred proudly, naming her other two kits.

The air was at once thickened with excitement from three eager kits.

"Really?! Like no joke? Seriously is Crystalstar picking mentors for us? No way! Oh I can't wait, I'll be such a great apprentice I wonder who'll be my mentor…" Valleykit rambled on, bouncing on her paws, making Rosestorm's job that much harder.

Copperkit's eyes where shining with happiness and some unknown emotion. This emotion…scared Softkit. Quickly she diverted her gaze, plastering a smile on her face. "Yeah." She murmured, glancing at the medicine cat again. Rosestorm's where misted over, as if she were seeing something that no one else could see.

"Rosestorm?" The medicine cat's eyes cleared, she looked blankly at Softkit. Her expression changed to an odd one…as if Softkit had suddenly sprouted a horn from the center of her head. "Erm…I need to go…eat something." Softkit lied, scampering off, her pelt on end.

_It's okay. Rosestorm just has allot to think about right now._

Softkit blinked, looking about for the voice that had spoken.

_Save yourself the trouble, you won't find me, Softkit._

The tortishell she-cat bared her teeth. "Very funny, Valleykit, I know it's you."

_Do I sound like Valleykit?_

This made Softkit stop and reconsider. Her icy eyes flashed as she glanced about one more time. "Who are you then?" She mewed aloud her voice wavering slightly.

_It's okay, Softkit. I'm your friend. I'm here to help. My name is Seer. _

"Seer?" The name sounded so alien to her. "What do you want?"

_To show you something. You must see._

Without any warning, Softkit's world was plunged into darkness.


	5. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

Valleykit watched as Softkit slipped from the den, her sister's soft black-and-orange kitten fur was tossed about by the wind, but Softkit appeared not to notice.

Valleykit had stopped her bouncing, allowing Rosestorm to finish plastering a thick cobweb to her wound. Now the elderly medicine cat was talking to Embermask, the two she-cats looked like they where having quite a conversation. The young kit caught a few words, including; "Kits." "—overexcited" "…problems…" "after…" "…warriors…" "…Crystalstar…" "…better."

Booooooooringggggg.

Valleykit's tail sent up small puffs of dust as it bounced. Her whiskers twitched, as she inhaled, trying to think of something to do. She just had to do _something_. Playing with Copperkit was out of the question she did _not _want to end up with another wound. Wound.

Hmm…this gave the small she-cat an idea.

"ROSESTORM!" The white she-cat mewed loudly, trotting over the medicine cat.

"RosestormRosestormRosestormRosestorm!" Valleykit chanted, interrupting the conversation and earning a warning glance from Embermask—naturally, Valleykit ignored it. "Will I have a scar?" The kit asked, gazing excitedly at the medicine cat. "I hope I do, I'll show it to all my friends and then they'll know how awesome I am! I mean whatkithasascaratmyage?!I'llbelikeatotalwarrior!It'llbesooooogreat!" As Valleykit continued to ramble, her words begun to fuse together, leaving Rosestorm with no time to answer. After Valleykit assaulted Rosestorm's ears for a little over a minute, she took a breath.

Rosestorm snatched up this opportunity to speak to the ginger dappled kit, the old cat's voice was calm, although Valleykit was fraying her nerves. "Valleykit…I don't think so, it was just a little scratch—" Rosestorm was cut off by the white kit. "It's a _battle wound _not a scratch."

"Not that it matters…" Copperkit quipped darkly. This earned him a look from Embermask. He too, ignored it.

Exasperated, Embermask gazed out at camp. Being a mother could be _very _difficult at times. Her dark eyes danced about camp and she was just in time to see Softkit drop like a stone...

--x—

Softkit gasped as her awareness was forcefully pulled from her body, making her tiny claws latch onto the ground in a fruitless attempt to remain conscious. With a last mental tug, Softkit has lost hold on her body.

Now she felt nothingness, pressing against her darkening her scenes. She could not see anything, nor could she smell, hear, feel or taste anything. _Is this what death is like?_ Softkit was barely aware of her own thoughts, for they sounded warped and far away. Fear crept up on her, whispering in her ears, letting herself know that this was the end. With horror Softkit wondered if she'd be stuck like this forever.

Then, she was pulled again it felt like sharp teeth on her scruff, causing her to fall still. Softkit hadn't been aware that she had been thrashing, her claws trying to tear this horrid darkness away.

The next second, Softkit's scenes came roaring back.

She wanted to fall into unconsciousness, back to the darkness. After the null of the dark, this—whatever "this" was—made her want to yowl in pain. Then…it faded away, dragging the pain and confusion with it.

"_Do not worry, Softkit. Open your eyes._"

Softkit blinked open her eyes, obeying the voice. The darkness was gone. What she saw made inhale sharply.

She was no longer in camp but in an indent in the earth. All around was grass, sweetly whispering things that Softkit could not understand in the wind.

The forest rimmed the large indent that could have been a clan camp. At the center of this impressive indent was, four massive trees.

Each tree looked like it was growing out from another. The mass trees was so tall, Softkit had to crane her neck to see the tops, which where silhouetted against the night sky. Tiny stars twinkled brightly, filling the sky will dazzling bright light.

A tom stood, nestled in the giant roots of the four trees. His fur was tawny in color and dappled with black. His eyes where trained on Softkit. The SpiritClan she-kit narrowed her eyes, gazing right back into the tawny cat's intent gaze. Finally the tawny cat spoke, his voice smooth and soothing.

"Hello, Softkit. I am Seer. Welcome to StarClan."

Softkit's jaws flew open, her mouth suddenly dry. Her heart pounded in her chest and everything else seemed to fade away.

StarClan…StarClan is where cats went when they…died. "Am…am I d-dead?" Softkit managed to croak, fearing what the answer would be. How could she have died?!

This couldn't be happening!


	6. Chapter Four

**I'd like to thank Jecir for helping me with this chapter. ^^ **

**Chapter Four**

"Dead?" The tawny tom-cat frowned, his tail curling thoughtfully. He wore a bemused expression. "No, young Softkit, you are not dead."

Softkit felt an invisible weight lift off her chest and she sighed with relief. _It wouldn't have made any sense for me to be dead anyways,_ Softkit thought to herself. Her pale eyes studied the StarClan tom, Seer. "You were talking to me in camp," The calico kit recalled, her eyes narrowing accusingly at Seer.

A small laugh came from Seer. The sound of mirth echoed about the clearing before dispersing. "You are very untrusting, Softkit. Yes, I was talking to you in camp, but I needed to bring you here to talk to you better." Seer cast an apologetic look at the young kit. "I'm sorry I brought you so quickly. It must have been scary for one so young to make the journey." Something flickered behind the young StarClan tom's eyes but it was gone quickly.

Softkit gave a tiny nod. The terrible blackness _had_ been scary. "So…what do you want?" The SpiritClan kit questioned, her expression changing to one of curiosity.

The tawny StarClan cat's mirth seemed to fade. "I have seen things, Softkit. SpiritClan is not as stable as you think. A new threat is coming to the island, and I need you to stop it."

Softkit sighed wistfully. It was too good to be true, a StarClan cat wanting her. Maybe the StarClan cat was mistaken. "What can _I_ do? You should ask my brother, Copperkit, he's a fighter, or maybe Valleykit, she's smart…" The kit paused, then added; "Why ask a kit at all? You should ask a warrior to help you. They are brave and strong, though Blazestorm is a bit lazy."

There was no change in Seer's expression. "Warriors cannot help me, Softkit. They cannot see me, and they cannot hear me. Only you can, whi—" Seer was interrupted by Softkit.

"What makes me so special?" She asked, her ears pricked in anticipation. Perhaps she really was good enough to be wanted by a StarClan cat!

"That will be revealed in time," Seer muttered, hurriedly. The tawny StarClan cat was glancing about, almost as if he was expecting another cat to appear. "But I need you to do a job for me, okay?" Softkit nodded excitedly. "Watch your brother and sister. And be careful what you believe."

Softkit blinked, feeling confused. "What do you…" She trailed off, seeing a flash of ginger pelt through the dense trees surrounding the clearing. "Is that one of your StarClan friends?" Softkit watched as Seer's pelt prickled. She could feel fear radiating off the star-flecked tom.

"You must leave now!" Seer hissed. He unsheathed his claws. Softkit shifted uneasily. What was going on? "Come here," Seer instructed. Softkit shivered, remembering the blackness that had enveloped her before. Her limbs felt like stone, and the young kit did not move.

——x——

Seer hissed again, this time in frustration. He could see the numbing icy look of fear in Softkit's eyes. He bounded to Softkit. Seer lifted a paw, his unsheathed claws glittered as they moved swiftly, gouging symbols in the dirt.

——x——

Softkit watched as Seer cut the dirt with his claws. It occurred to Softkit that this was not the way StarClan cats did things—in all the stories she had heard, Softkit did not recall StarClan cats using symbols of any kind. Seer lifted his head and leaned forward, touching her nose to Softkit's.

"I give you voice. You can call me where ever you are, and I will come."

Softkit grew tired, her eyes closed and her breathing slowed. "Bye, Seer," Softkit murmured as sleep took her.

——x——

"Seer?" A ginger-black tom entered the clearing as Softkit's body phased out of view. "That's what you're calling yourself now?" the ginger tom looked disgusted. "You're betraying all of StarClan doing this! You had no permission to contact SpiritClan. You had no authorization to look into the Prophecy Pool and no reason to bring a kit here! You could have killed that kit—do you realize that?"

Seer's eyes blazed with defiance. "Your no better, Rocksparrow! You and all of StarClan are going to sit back and watch while SpiritClan is destroyed! I know you've seen what is to come!"

"SpiritClan isn't a real Clan and your not a real StarClan cat!" The tom, Rocksparrow, growled, his tail lashing. "Your going to—"

"Enough!" A sleek silver-blue she-cat stalked into the clearing. She narrowed her eyes at both cats. "Rocksparrow, you should not be here. Leave." Rocksparrow dipped his head respectfully and trotted away with one last glare at Seer. The young tom's eyes were wide. "Bluestar..."

"Seer… what you have done is wrong," The blue she-cat continued.

Seer lowered his head and gazed at his paws. "I can't watch this happen. Surely StarClan cannot stand for what is to come!"

The blue-silver cat sighed. "This is why you should not have looked into the pool. You are not ready. By bringing the kit here, you may have thrown everything off balance. You are now tied to Softkit's fate. The prophecy is changing, though for better or worse, I am not sure."

——x——

**Thanks for reading chapter four of SpiritClan's Prophecy! If you liked this chapter please leave me a review! I'll need at least two more reviews before I post chapter five. No flames please. ^^**


End file.
